Typical eyeglasses consist of a frame body that houses two lenses on either side of a nose piece. Attached to the frame body are two temple bars that extend from two ends of the frame body. The temple bars pivot between an open position perpendicular with the frame body and a closed position parallel with the frame body. Sometimes attached to the temple bars are separate ear pieces, or temple tips. The temple bars and nose piece support the frame on the head of the wearer.
Individuals often remove their eyeglasses during the course of the day. They may hang them around their neck where they bounce against their chest, they may put them in a pocket and have them fall out or they may put them in a place where they can get damaged. Especially when individuals go to bed at night, they may put down their eyeglasses somewhere and not recall where the next morning when they need them.
To solve this problem, the prior art teaches a variety of eyeglass holders, including stand-alone and eyeglass holders which are fixed to a solid surface. However, unlike the present invention, none of these eyeglass holders include a magnetic means of holding the eyeglasses.
The use of magnets on eyeglass frames for various purposes is also well known in the art. For example, a number of eyeglass frames have magnets that magnetize the wearer for health benefits. Other eyeglass frames use magnets to hold eyeglass frame sections together, thereby facilitating disassembly and reassembly in a new configuration, with auxiliary frames, lenses, or the like.